Nightmares
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all starts when Calleigh decides she needs to go back to Louisiana to have some time off and do some thinking. Things however does not go as planned as she gets kidnapped and turned into a slave.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: _**Bola gave me this story idea as a challange and I took it, this is the result. I should probably also warn about diffrent kinds of sex during this story.

_**DISCLAIMER**_**:** I don't own CSI Miami and I don't make any money from it

**_Warning : _**Non consensual sex, strong scene.

**_Nightmares_**

Chapter 1.

"Would you get to it, bitch!" Angelo snarled at Calleigh that looked at her with tired eyes.

"How do you want it?" she asked, looking at him with foggy eyes.

"Suck it," he said, smiling vicious at her.

Calleigh didn't answer; she simply opened his pants and took his giant dick into her mouth. Angelo let his hands grip around her head, pushing it back and forth, fast and hard. Fucking her mouth with no mercy. Calleigh felt like she could choke at any second, yet she showed no form of emotion. She just kept going, or rather let him do it. Feeling how his dick invaded her lips, her mouth, her throat, growing bigger. Hearing his groans of pleasure above her, getting louder, until… Release. The milky white substance that tasted like salt filled her. She had no choice, but to swallow it all.

"Leave," he told her.

* * *

Calleigh nodded and left his bedroom, only to go into the little room that was hers. It contained a matrass, a flashlight, an almost torn apart newspaper and a bowl of water as if she was an animal.

She suddenly felt so tired, like she had no desired what so ever to live. She again felt dirty, degraded and violated. As she closed her eyes to shut it all out, she knew it was only a matter of time before it started again.

When Calleigh woke up again, she heard voices, meaning that not only would Angelo have fun with her, but also his friends. Angry tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to get up, but she lacked the power to do so. It was his fault. All was his fault. She wished she had never gone out that night, that she had never meet him, that way she wouldn't have been trapped there, like a rat in a cage.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Seventy days earlier. **_

"Are you sure about this?" Horatio asked as he looked into her tired emerald eyes.

"I am, we both know that after what happened, I haven't been able to do my work as I should and I don't want to endanger anyone here because of me. Not only that, but after the break with Eric, it is hard to come here," she whispered, looking down.

"I can understand that, but are you sure you just don't need a break and then come back here?" he asked, letting his hand reach out and lift her chin so he could look into her eyes while they talked.

"I don't know Horatio, I really don't. I mean there is nothing more I want to do than to work here with you and the team, but right now I can't. I'm too stressed and I'm afraid of making fatal mistakes, that's just not good. I may come back and I may not, but right now I need some time, can you grant me that?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I can, but please promise me to at least stay in touch," he said.

"I promise you I will, please take care of yourself handsome," she said, carefully hugging him.

"I will, and you have to do the same," he said, holding her close.

"I will, I promise," she said.

"And call when you get there," he said.

"I will, talk to you later and please explain to the rest, I can't bear to say goodbye," she said and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before heading to the elevator.

"Where was she going?" he heard Eric ask behind him.

"Home to Louisiana to think things through," he answered, before going towards his office.

* * *

Calleigh did as she promised, she called Horatio as soon as she had arrived back at her childhood home. She assured him that all was well and that she would call again soon. She also told him she was going out with some old friends she hadn't seen in ages that very same night and he told her to have fun. She promised she would before she hang up. She smiled looking at the phone, thinking of him. She didn't know then it was the last time she would talk to him for a very long time.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Present.**_

Calleigh looked at the wall. Seventy little marks, one for each day she had been there. Or maybe it was more as she tended to drop in and out of consciousness. She hardly ate at all, as he hardly feed her. And for drinks, only half cold water in the bowl next to her matrass.

She shivered, hearing footsteps nearing her room. She was too weak to fight him, to fight them. She was just not strong enough. She hadn't been for the time she was there. Yet she somehow managed to do what they asked. And now was the time to get one of their fat dicks inside her body. Have it force its way in to give him what he wanted. To have him and them fuck up her private area again. Only it didn't feel private anymore and that she had anything to say about what being done to it.

She sighed; at least she didn't feel the pain anymore, like she did at start. It was like she was numb to it. That the pain didn't get to her. Like she just fucked them without feeling anything at all. Like she fucked him. She hated it, but at the same time she didn't care. In the end it didn't matter as she wouldn't get loose either way. And no one would find her that much she was sure off.

"Calleigh," she heard his poisons voice through the door.

"Coming," she said, brushing some dust of herself before going to join them.

* * *

When she was done she slowly walked back to her room to be in peace. She looked at the wall fifty-four days, how much longer could she take this. How much longer would she have to take this?

Without knowing why she whispered, "Handsome, please come rescue me." With that she again fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

In Miami a nervous Horatio was pacing up and down the hallway of the crime lab. He hadn't heard from Calleigh in weeks and now he was starting to get worried. He had tried calling a dozen times, but just got the machine.

Finally he called her father only to learn that she had gone missing after the night she went out. They hadn't heard from her since and the police hadn't done much to find her either. As Horatio hung up, he knew something was very wrong. And he knew he had to get over there.

"Horatio, glad I found you, I've been wondering have you heard from Calleigh lately as I can't seem to get a hold of her," he heard Eric say.

"She has gone missing," said Horatio with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean, it's Calleigh, she can't just end up missing," said Eric, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Yet she has, no one has seen or heard from her after that night she went out. They have reported her missing, but there isn't much effort put into it to find her," said Horatio, looking at his former brother-in-law.

"So exactly how long has she been gone?" Eric asked.

"Seventy days," said Horatio.

"How can you be sure she is even alive," said Eric.

"It's Calleigh, she is an exceptional woman so I am sure whatever happened she would still be alive, the question is where and in what condition," he answered.

"When are you going?" Eric asked, as if he already assumed he would.

"On the next flight, which should be in five hours, are you coming?" Horatio asked.

"I am yes, but I have to take care of a thing. I'll meet you at the airport," he said and rushed out, leaving Horatio even more worried that before.

* * *

It was the next day that Horatio was arguing with the police chief in Louisiana, as he didn't seem to think as woman like Calleigh could just go missing. He thought a guy had picked her up and she had gone with him or something like that. Horatio argued that that was highly unlikely. Frustrated the Lieutenant said that if they wouldn't look for her he would, and the Chief said he was more than welcome to do so.

As he left Horatio cursed over the fact that they wouldn't do anything and that he was there alone as Eric cancelled last minute because his mother got sick. He had no idea how and where he should even start looking.

He just started wandering the streets of Louisiana hoping he would find her somehow.

* * *

It was nightfall and a tired redhead was still walking along. The creatures of the day were slowly disappearing and now it was the creatures of night's turn to come out. Party people and hooker slowly started to come out spite the fact it was early. The hookers did after all have to work like everyone else.

He looked at them, feeling a bit sorry that they had to earn what they needed for life that way. In most cases they wouldn't see much of what they made, as it would go to their pimps. They all looked tired and as they didn't want to be there.

He sighed and was about to walk away when something caught his eye. A blonde hooker, wearing a miniskirt in black leather and a top where you could see most of her. She looked really sad, like she had lost all hope. It was something familiar about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it at first, but then he saw it. It was Calleigh. His Calleigh.

"How on earth?" he thought.

He slowly approached her to not seem suspicious in any way. Just like a man that wanted a number.

"How much a night?" he asked very polite.

"It's five hundred an hour and couple of big ones a night," she said without looking up.

"Isn't that a bit much?" he asked, shocked by how expensive it really was.

"If you don't want her, move along, we got work to do," he heard a male voice say.

"I'll take her for the night, hopefully she's worth it, cash up front or after?" he asked.

"Up front, you can take her where and how you like, but make sure she's back here by six at the latest," he said.

"Of course," said Horatio and paid up, before taking Calleigh to his hotel to deal with her there.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning : _** Consensual sex with mixed feelings.

_**Chapter 5.**_

Once they were inside his room, she still not without looking up asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you do?" he asked calmly, as he needed to know just how far she had gone with the others.

"Blowjobs, hand jobs, all positions, I prefer with rubber, without is extra, even if you have me for the night," she said with a sigh.

"Do you have rubber?" he asked her.

"Jeez what kind of guy are you that can hire me for the night, but you don't have rubber?" she asked, and looked at him with annoyed eyes.

It was then thought the haze she still was in slowly started to recognize him and gasped. It was him. Her Horatio. He had found her. And now he wanted to…

Panic started to emerge as she uttered, "You're, you're one of them, you just want to…"

"Easy Calleigh, easy. I want to help you out and take you back, but I am afraid it would be suspicious if I didn't do anything through the night if they should happen to check," he said.

"You really have come to save me," she said, still not believing the situation.

"I have, how badly are they treating you?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

She didn't answer, just looked down as tears started to fall from her green eyes.

"Do they just have you or others?" he asked her.

"I honestly don't as I get locked in the room between the shifts, I just sleep," she said.

"And you have been there since the day I talked to you last?" he asked.

"I have… Horatio you can do what you feel is necessary, but can I please rest. The others that have me through the night they just go and go, I'm so tired," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked, wondering if she was being feed as she looked so much thinner since he saw her last.

"Mostly just tired," she said honest as she flopped down on the bed.

She was about to fall asleep when she looked at him and requested, "Hold me, so I can feel safe, just for a while, then do what you want, but can I ask another favor?"

"Anything sweetheart, anything," he said as he lay down next to her, and pulled her close.

"Go gentle, please go gentle," she said, crawling even closer, holding onto him for dear life, slowly falling asleep. He just held her, and as he felt her relax, he started to cry. Over the situation he was in and that he had to be in it for some time longer as he found out how to solve it.

* * *

"Calleigh, sweetheart, you have to wake up, it's time for work," Horatio whispered, gently kissing her forehead, wishing he didn't have to ask that of her.

"I know, thank you for letting me feel safe," she said, as she slowly started to undress in front of him.

It amazed him how fast she was and that she didn't feel shy about it at all. Then it occurred to him that she was pro by now. It was what she did.

"Do you have any preference?" he asked, wanting to try to make it as comfortable as possible.

"I don't like blow jobs and from behind, other than that no," she answered truthfully.

"I should probably warn you that I am big," he said as he removed his boxers.

"It wouldn't matter, I'm used to it now, how do you want me," she said, looking at his greatness. He was right, he was big. In fact bigger than she ever would have thought he would be.

"On your back," he said and she obeyed, then again she didn't really have a choice.

He slowly got between her legs and led his cock to her opening, where he waited. Her chest was going up and down, trying to prepare herself for him. She was looking away.

He let his hand bend down and stroke her cheek as he whispered, "Would it help if you held one of my hands."

"Yes," she said, letting her hand go out and capture his.

He held her as he went into her, first slow, the off full force. Her eyes locked with his, something she normally wouldn't do as she preferred not to be on any level with her assaulter. This time however it was different. This time she even allowed herself to moan out to him, to touch him, to feel him in every way.

As she could tell he was close, she held on to him and did something she never would have done otherwise. She reached up for her lips to meet his hardly. Horatio welcomed this request as well and gave it one last thrust, groaning into the depth of her mouth.

He recovered slowly, watching how she too panted, lying there in front of him, so beautiful.

"Horatio," she said.

"Yes sweetheart," he said.

"Make love to me in the shower, I haven't had one for weeks," she said.

* * *

He nodded as he helped her up and into the bathroom to have her more and hopefully get her clean at the same time.

As they got dressed Horatio looked at her and asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, but nothing you can give as they would take it when I go back," she said.

"Let me at least give you something to eat," he said.

She nodded and he quickly ordered room service and watched as she ate until there was nothing left. Then she did the unthinkable. She walked over and undressed him. She let her fingers caress every inch of his body, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. She wanted to feel him, remember him, just in case she never saw him again. Horatio just let her, letting out some groans every now and again, until she stopped.

She then looked at him with sad eyes saying, "Please come back for me. I don't want to be there for the rest of my life."

"I promise you I will," he said.

"You have to take me back," she said with a sigh.

"I will," he said, again getting dressed, and opening the door.

* * *

As they approached the place where he got her the night before he could hear her pimp ask, "So was she any good?"

"She was worth every penny, I was wondering would it be possible to have her for a week, I would pay a lot for it," said Horatio.

"I am afraid that won't go as she is my most popular girl," said Angelo.

"I see, would it be possible to rent her later this week then?" Horatio asked.

"If she is available yes," said the pimp.

Horatio nodded and said, "Well I'll get back to you later then, she is really one of the best I had so far."

With that the redhead walked away. Calleigh looked after him, struggling harder than ever to stay with Angelo and not run after Horatio. Angelo looked at her, and couldn't say he cared for the way she looked after Horatio, so he asked, "Do you know that man?"

"No, I have never met him before in my life," she lied. Denying him hurt even more, than to have him walk away. Not knowing when and if she would see him again killed her inside. It was like having a dagger being twisted in her heart.

"Would you come with?" asked Angelo, dragging her with him.

She didn't answer; she just wished she could run after him and never go back with Angelo. With Horatio she was safe, with Angelo she was trapped in a nightmare. A nightmare that seemed to never end. A nightmare she was trapped in for unknown time. As he threw her into the room and filled her water bowl he said, "You'll be working in tonight."

"No please," she whispered.

"Did I hear you disobey?" he asked her, anger was shining in his dark eyes.

"No, no," she whispered.

"I didn't think so, as you know what happens if you do," he said in a warning tone.

"Yes," she whispered as the door fell shut behind him.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

"Handsome," she whispered, it was 3 AM in the morning and she was sore all over. Her lip was cut and she had a black eye. Her downstairs area had been more violated than ever before and on her back there were deep scratches. It hurt, everything hurt.

She was again curled up like a scared animal, wondering how it could have been so wonderful the night before and so bad now.

She also wondered if Horatio would ever look at her the same was as he used to. She wondered how she, even if saved could go back to her old life after all this. She had gone from the top to botton. From having it all to have nothing. She was nothing more than a common whore. She hated herself, her body and her situation.

"How can you ever love me when I have become something like this?" she whispered, as shivers of cold and sorrow ran down her spine. How could anyone love her after this?

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

"Come on Scott, all I am asking for is a bit of help here," said Horatio, when he the next day talked to FBI agent Scott O'shay.

"Horatio, this is not really a FBI matter, we have more important things to deal with, can't you handle this on your own," said Scott.

"I don't have any jurisdiction here and the police aren't very helpful. I just want to get her out of there, please give me some backup here. She's one of our own," Horatio pleaded.

"Which is why I don't understand how she could have gotten into that mess in the first place," said Scott.

"I think she was tricked and they are drugging her and holding her on a short leach so she can't run. She was way out of it when I got to her yesterday," said Horatio.

"Hold it, you had sex with her, Horatio that is out of line," said Scott.

"I didn't, I asked to hire her to get a better view of the situation," said Horatio, it was at least half true.

"And what was the situation?" asked Scott.

"Horrible, she does everything Scott, she's hardly feed, drugged and locked up and I honestly don't know how much longer she can go on, so I am begging you, please help me," said Horatio, his otherwise firm voice was shivering now.

Scott sighed heavily saying, "OK, we will help you, but just since it's her and you owe us, we will be there first time tomorrow and then we will find out what to do."

"I really appreciate that, call when you are close and I will give you my location," said Horatio.

"We will," said Scott before hanging up on him.

Horatio looked out the window wondering how many customers his beloved Calleigh would have to take before they got her out of it.

* * *

It was three days later and Horatio and the FBI had figured that the best way to get her out of it was that Horatio pretended to be a pimp that would by her from the current one. His hair was scruffy; his was wearing torn jeans and a scruffy shirt as well. In his mouth was something that looked like a weed.

"What if they recognize me?" Horatio asked Scott, that was standing by with his team, clear to make the arrest.

"Then say you wanted to try her out before buying her," said Scott.

"Would make sense, OK, here we go," said Horatio, walking over to Calleigh's pimp.

"I want to make you an offer," said Horatio.

"And what might that be," said Angelo, tilting his head and looking at him.

"I want to take that blonde bitch of your hands," said Horatio.

"And why just her?" asked Angelo suspicious.

"She seems like she can be taught a lesson or two and she would bring in customers for me," said Horatio.

"Which is why I am not interested in selling," said Angelo.

"I can give you a price that is more than fair," said Horatio.

"How much are we talking?" Angelo wanted to know.

"Two hundred," said Horatio, holding up a bag.

Angelo looked through it and said, "You got yourself a deal and Blondie, you got a new owner."

Just as he took the bait Scott came in with his men saying, "Angelo Jacobs you are under arrest for kidnapping and selling a police officer and for further sale of sexual slaves."

"You damn cone artist, I should have known the first time I saw you and moved my business elsewhere," Angelo snarled at Horatio.

"Lucky for me you didn't, come on Calleigh, let's go home," said Horatio, looking at her.

"You really are taking me back?" she asked him.

"Only if you want to, you are free to do what you want," he said, looking at her scared eyes.

"I want to go with you," she stuttered as she insecure followed him, she turned to Scott and said, "Thank you, make sure he gets punished enough and please see to that if there are other in there, they get help."

"My pleasure Miss Duquesne and of course, Dayton, will you and Carson check his layer?" said Scott.

"Of course Sir," the two men said and ran into the building where they assumed was Angelo's place.

"Horatio, there is something I would like before we go back," said Calleigh, still looking at him with insecure eyes.

"Yes sweetheart," he said, wondering what it might be.

"A shower," she said, she just felt so dirty. And even if all the showers in the world wouldn't get the shame of her, one might just help a little.

"Of course, there are still some hours to the plane leaves," he said and carefully lead the way back to his hotel as O'shay just shook his head at them.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

As soon as they were back in Miami, Horatio took Calleigh to her place so she could rest. She still looked at him with insecure and scared eyes. He assumed she was scared she would try anything so he assured her he wouldn't touch her. She didn't respond to this, but said she wished to lie down to sleep, but required he'd stay, as she didn't want to be alone.

He said he would do that, but wanted to know if she wanted him in the bedroom with her or in the living room. She said living room as she preferred to be alone for now. He agreed and settled on the couch with one of her woman's magazines to make time pass.

He had never really cared for them as he in a way found that it was beyond crap. But now that he started to read it he found it most entertaining. He skipped the fashion pages, but he couldn't help but wondering what Calleigh would look like in some of the outfits.

As he turned the page to start reading about stories from real life, he heard a scream coming from the bedroom. He quickly put the magazine aside, only to run into her to see what the matter was. In her deep sleep she was terrified fighting an invisible enemy with all she got, before curling up, shivering in terror.

He sat down next to her and carefully put a hand on top of hers whispering, "Calleigh, it's OK, you are safe."

She opened her eyes and looked at him very much confused saying, "Horatio, it was horrible."

"I know it must have been and I think it will take some time to get pass it," he said.

"If I ever can," she said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I will help you, I must ask you a couple of things," he said.

She nodded and he said, "How did you end up in that situation in the first place?"

"Well as you know me and some friends were out. It was so much fun and then I meet Angelo at the bar and let me buy me a drink. That's the last I remember. When I woke up I was in that tiny room, hurting everywhere and I at once knew what he had done," her voice was shivering now.

Horatio nodded and said, "I know you have been through a lot, but I just want to be sure that you haven't gotten anything. Would it be OK if I had a doctor look at you?"

Again she looked at him with insecure eyes saying, "Do I really have to? I mean I really don't think I would feel comfortable with that right now. Having someone else down there."

"I understand so I was thinking about asking Alexx, would you be OK with that?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want you there, not looking, but…" she said.

"I can do that, I will call her tonight and take the day off tomorrow so we can do it," he said.

"You really don't need to do that, you've already done enough," she said as she felt badly about it.

"Please, don't worry about it, I just want you to get better," he said.

"Thank you," she said with a huge yawn, before closing her eyes to get some more rest, under his protection.

* * *

It was around noon the next day that Calleigh laid spread on Alexx's table. The older woman was examining her closely before telling her to putting her cloths back on. She had done what to Calleigh felt like were a dozen blood tests on her moments before.

As Calleigh slowly got dressed Alexx said, "I am sorry Calleigh, but those injuries will take a long time to heal."

"I already assumed as much," said the blonde.

"If it does hurt I can prescribe something for the pain to make it heal faster," she said.

"That would be at great help," said Calleigh and smiled vaguely at her.

"Horatio, can we please go, I just want to be alone," she said, turning to him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I just need a quick word with Alexx, then I will take you home, if that is OK," he said.

"Just…make it fast," she said, leaving the room.

"So…?" Horatio questioned.

"It is worse than I first thought, but as I said, it will heal," she said.

"After what she has been through that is not surprising, I am however more concerned about her psychical and emotional damage," he said.

"I have to be honest with you Horatio. I've never seen her like this before, this scared and insecure. She will need support and a lot of it for the coming time, most likely around the clock. She will have nightmares and most likely also panic attacks. I don't know for how long. She might also be depressions and abstinence, now that the drugs are leaving her. My question is do you think you can handle that?" said Alexx in a very serious tone.

"I have no choice, that woman out there is one of my best friends, if not the best. I care deeply for her and I want to help her in any way possible. If that is around the clock, well then be it," he said.

"OK, but promise to call me or anyone else if you feel like you cannot handle it," said Alexx.

"I promise, and thank you," he said and gave her a smile.

"You are welcome and good luck," said Alexx.

He nodded as he left, while she wondered if he really would manage to handle what he had ahead.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

Horatio ended up taking the following weeks off as Alexx ended up being right, he couldn't leave her, not for a second. The nightmares kept on hunting her, as did a lot of nausea and throwing up, paranoia the first couple of days, restlessness, and not letting him anywhere close at day. At night on the other hand she was needy to be held to feel safe.

They had been out for a couple of times, but everything seemed to scare her the first time and the second she was unlucky enough to run into an old customer. That did not end well…

She had not yet sat a foot in the lab and the others that knew Horatio was back were calling every now and again to ask for her. He had no idea what to tell them, so he just came up with vague excuses.

* * *

It was a sunny morning, in fact it was Thursday to be more precise that Calleigh had woken up from yet another dream and fought off Horatio as she thought he was the attacker. As she leaned over the toilet puking her guts out, she happened to look up at the mirror.

This wasn't that unusual considering it was what you did in the morning, only she hadn't done so for over a week. She almost didn't recognize her own reflection. An insecure hand reached out touching the cold glass to be sure.

It was her. Pale, think and with messy hair that looked back.

Then her eyes fell upon something else, a picture of her and Natalia, it was about three years old and it had been taking in a photo booth once the girls had been out. She smiled as she whispered, "Natalia."

It was first the she realized how much she in fact missed the other woman. How much she missed the labs and to fire a gun. Her hand stroked over the tattooed one on her hip as a shiver of excitement ran through her body.

She reached of her phone that was on the shelf over the sink, in case something happened and she wasn't up for calling out for Horatio. Then she dialed Natalia's number.

A tired Natalia said, "Whoever this is better have a good excuse for calling thirty minutes before I have to get up."

"You're so grumpy in the mornings Nat; you know that, I was just wondering if you would meet me for a coffee down at the range. I could really use some air," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Calleigh, is that really you and of course, when do you wanna meet," she said, a bit surprised.

"It is me and I was thinking in twenty, can you make that?" she asked, hoping she could.

"I can yes, shall you bring coffee or shall I?" she asked.

"I will, see you soon," said Calleigh and hung up, before jumping in the shower.

* * *

Moments later she fully dressed popped her head into the bedroom saying, "Handsome, I am sorry for punching your nose, I really didn't mean to. You can go back to work today if you want, I'll be fine. Either way I have to go as I'm late for something and need to pick up coffee on the way. See you later. Oh and I love you."

With that she was gone, he just looked confused after her thinking, "Did she just say I love you."

* * *

Ten minutes later a cheerful and well-dressed Calleigh met Natalia by the entrance of the gun range. Her appearance however did not fool the brunette that at once could see she had gotten thinner and looked a little more tired than she normally would. Still she smiled back before saying, "So how have you been?"

"It has to be honest been hard time, but what about you, you look great," said Calleigh as Natalia actually did do that.

"Do you wish to talk about it? I mean I am here for you if you do. I am, I mean I feel great and I've gotten engaged," said Natalia, proudly showing a ring on her finger.

"Maybe later, right now I just want target practice. Really, Nattie, that's great, so who is the lucky guy?" asked Calleigh more excited than she had been in ages. Carefully looking at the ring on her friend's finger.

"Then target practice it will be. Actually it's not a guy, it's a girl, it's Maxine," said Natalia blushing shyly.

"You and Val, since when?" asked Calleigh, looking at her with curious eyes.

"We have been secretly dating for some time, and the other day she popped the question," said Natalia.

"That's just wonderful, I'm so happy for the two of you, remind me to congratulate when we come to the lab," said Calleigh.

"I will, so you got a gun or are you renting?" Natalia asked.

"I never ever rent," the blonde answered with a giggle, taking the gun out of its regular holster as they were nearing the range. Natalia just shook her head as she quickly followed.

* * *

It was not long after Calleigh had arrived at the gun range that Horatio arrived at the crime lab. He was just about to go in search of Natalia, when Eric stopped him, requesting about Calleigh.

"She's fine I am sure, as she left before I did," said Horatio calmly, still wondering where she had run off to. Even if he had a pretty good idea.

"You mean you don't know?" Eric questioned.

"I told you before, she is going through a really bad time and she has good days and bad," said Horatio.

"Yes, but you never told me why," said Eric, a tad annoyed.

"That is not up for me to share," Horatio said, plain honest.

"What are you two hiding?" Eric said.

"If I were you, I would give the matter a rest," said Horatio in a warning tone.

Eric didn't answer, he just turned and walked away just as Horatio spotted Valera and called out for her. The young woman turned and walked towards his saying, "Yes, Horatio."

"I was wondering, you shouldn't happen to know Natalia's location this morning? I didn't see her car in the garage," said Horatio.

"She's at the range with Calleigh, she told me to tell you she'd be in at one," Valera answered.

He nodded and said, "That would be all."

She nodded and was about to go to DNA, when he added, "Did I ever tell you that I am very happy with the work you do here. It is a true pleasure to have you here."

"I do think you mentioned it before, but it is always nice to hear, thank you," she said as she gave him a smile.

"You are most welcome, keep up the good work," he said and winked at her.

"I will," she said with a happy giggle, making him chuckle a little as well. If nothing else he now knew that his Calleigh was in safe hands.

* * *

At the range Calleigh were firing rounds like never before, until she in the end ran out, The she stood there shaking, tears streaming from her eyes.

She slowly let herself sink to the ground, hands covering her face, knowing she was not that OK after all. She was so tired of the nightmares, so increabilly tired of the way they hunted her.

Natalia quickly came to her aid, pulling her into her arm, whispering, "Shhh, it will be OK."

"How, it never stops," Calleigh cried, holding on to her with all she had.

Natalia just let her as she figured it was better that she got it out of her system, than keep it inside.

"I don't know Calleigh, I really don't," she whispered, gently stroking her friend.

"They raped me over and over and I just can't get it out of my head," she whispered, making Natalia's eyes shine in terror.

"That is very understandable, and I doubt it ever will be completely gone, but the pain will fade," said Natalia.

"It hurts," Calleigh cried sadly.

"I know sweetie, I know," said Natalia calmly.

"I want handsome," she whispered.

"You mean Horatio?" Natalia asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, we have grown closer lately, in fact I told him I loved him this morning, I really don't know what came over me," she said.

"Maybe it's because you really do love him, maybe you in a way always have, but you haven't realized it until now," Natalia suggested.

"I think you are right, can you take me to him, please?" Calleigh requested, figuring she was in no shape to drive herself.

"Of course," said Natalia helping her up, very slowly leading her to the car. As Calleigh flopped down in the car seat, she put the gun in its holster, thinking, "Handsome, I need you."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Warning: _**Consensual Sex.

Chapter 10.

"Are you sure about this," Horatio asked, gently stroking her cheek, they were both naked in bed. It was a little over four months since the episode at the range. Calleigh had found him in his office; tears were still falling from her eyes, making him come to her aid at once. After all to him she would always come first, even at work if needed.

The couple had never, until that moment attempted to make love in any way. They had been cuddling and caressing each other, but not gone all the way. After all that had happened, Horatio found it best to wait.

This also made room for building on their relationship in so many other ways and made the become even closer than they already were.

Now however they both had gotten very much excited from kissing and caressing each other so tenderly. And Calleigh had implied she wanted to go further. She felt she was finally ready.

"Yes, please take me handsome, I need to feel you, all of you, feel your release inside me," she whispered, still panting lightly.

Horatio bent down, sensually letting his mouth connect with her, somehow finding himself between her thighs, his manhood positioned at her opening. The need for air broke the kiss for a while, and their eyes connected first again, until the need to taste each other won again.

He slowly broke free from her lips, only to find her panting heavily between him, looking at him with eyes filled with lust and desire.

Tiny shivers were running down her spine, of fear and of passion. She wanted him so badly, yet she was terrified he would hurt her. The last time they made love had been great, yet it had been under the influence of heavy drugs.

Her eyes immediately closed feeling the tip of her manhood against her opening. She had never before been scared like this. Never. She hated it, she just wanted to make love to him the regular way without feeling scared, scared of pain, scared of something going wrong, scared of disappointing him.

Horatio could feel how she tensed up and gently nuzzled her cheek and neck to reassure her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked back with worried eyes. She smiled at him, nodding that it was OK for him to go on.

He slowly led his manhood further into her to not cause more harm than straightly necessary. She let out some small whimpers, closing her eyes again, letting her head fall back on the pillow, her hand grasping for his.

Horatio let his hand lock with hers as their eyes again met, she was again panting heavily, as was he. Slowly she let her legs close around his body, making him go deeper, causing her to moan out for more.

He more than gladly gave it to her, pumping her first slowly and gently, but as he screams increased so did his pace. He went faster and she went faster with him, feeling him fully, being wrapped up in him, until they both feel over the edge.

He screamed out like a wild beast, realeasing himself deep within her core. She on the other hand was shaking violently beneath him, letting her nails scratch into his backside, holding on to him.

As she slowly regained, and he retracted, she smiled at him, whispering, "Thank you, I really needed that, I needed you."

"You are welcome and I needed you too," he whispered.

"I could tell," she said with a giggle before yawning.

"You need rest," he concluded.

She nodded, creeping closer, hiding in him, quickly dosing off to the sound of his heartbeats.

* * *

That night for the first time in ages Calleigh slept peacefully the whole night through, without any nightmares. And when she woke up she felt happier than she had in the longest time, it was like her troubles had drifted away. He was still sleeping, holding her close. She took one look at him, before deciding to do the same. Finally she was safe and she knew that this time it would last. Hopefully forever as her love for him were everlasting.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
